


Only But A Kiss

by nicedynamavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Insecure!Gavin, M/M, Michael is oblivious - Freeform, Papa Geoff, Protective!Barbara, Theatre AU, shes like the older younger sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedynamavin/pseuds/nicedynamavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has never had his first kiss yet, and he's almost a senior in high school. After being casted as the main character in his high school play, you'd expect him to be ecstatic. But when he finds out there's multiple kissing scenes with his crush best friend, he runs to his best friend to help him out. Because there's no way he's having his first kiss with Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Panic

"....And lastly, our two main characters, Darwin will be played by Gavin, and Jackson will be Ray!" Mr. Heyman read off the cast list, smiling at everyone who made the cut. "Rehearsal starts next Tuesday, be ready!" 

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go to the final class of the day. For Gavin, it was History and he has no problem with being late. He decided to take this opportunity one step ahead and ask for his script. 

"Hello Gavin, congrats on your part." Mr. Heyman said looking at him.

"Thank you, sir. I was wondering, can I have my script now? Kinda wanna get ahead on my lines."

"Sure, Gavin." He reaches over and grabs the thick script with Gavin's name written on top. He hands it over to him.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to read over it."

"You better, with a big role like that, I can't have you procrastinate like usual. Deadlines are really important with this."

Gavin walked towards the door. "I got it I got it, no worries."

With 10 minutes to spare until his last class starts, he decides to take Mr. Heyman's words into consideration and began looking over his lines with a highlighter in hand on a nearby bench. 

"Mhm, funny. Lots of sex jokes in here." Gavin whispered to himself as he highlighted another line. 

As he got towards the end of the last scene, Gavin reads the last few lines that stop him dead in his tracks. It's a brief conversation between himself, Darwin and Jackson. At the end of the scene, there's just two words. 

They kiss. 

At this point, Gavin started hyperventilating.  
Shoving everything into his bag, he quickly ran inside the building that held his history class and made it in before the final bell. He sat in his seat, which was in front of Jack, his one of many best friends. 

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you?" Jack could see the fear in Gavin eyes. He was determined to figure out what's gotten him all shaken up.

"I can't have my first kiss with Ray." He whispered, not really looking Jack in the eyes.

"Wait, run that by me again."

"I can't do it man!" His voice got a little louder. "I can't have my first kiss with him!"

"First kiss with who?"  
At this point, Michael Jones, Gavin's best friend/crush walks in and sits in his designated seat next to Gavin. 

"Who can't you kiss?" Michael repeats again, this time a bit quieter.

"Ray. Don't get me wrong, he's a cool dude. Just someone I rather not have my first kiss with.

"C'mon Gavin. Really? It's a stage kiss, everyone knows that doesn't count."

"Yeah, plus there's no romantic feeling into it." Ryan added in, overhearing the prior conversation. 

"You guys just don't get it.." Gavin mumbled under his breath. Just as Michael was about to retaliate the bell rang indicating that class was beginning. 

..

As the last hour turned into a few minutes, Gavin began shoving his stuff in his bag once again, until a note fell on his desk. He looked around to find the sender, only to be met with clueless faces. Instead, he opened it up and read what was scribbled in what looked like chicken scratch;

"I wanna understand, tell me what I don't get. I've done kissing scenes many times before, nothing is real and full of emotion. Are you nervous? Ray isn't a bad kisser. Not that I speak from experience. Well, middle school. Spin the bottle. In the words of Ray, fuck it, I mean YOLO right? Please don't tell him I said that, he'll never let me live it down. Ok I'm rambling here. Just, fucking get on xbox live tonight, there's so much I gotta say, and my hands are killing me (as you can see by the handwriting) so yeah.  
-Love Michael"

Just ask Gavin finished the letter, the bell rang and everyone filed out, including Michael, not even giving Gavin a chance to ask him anything. Gavin got on his bus and sat in his seat with was already occupied by a certain pun master. He threw his shit in the seat across from them where her stuff was and laid his head on her lap while she mindlessly began stroking his hair. Barbara took out an earbud to listen to what Gavin was about to say, because judging by his actions, he didn't have the greatest day. 

"So I got casted as Darwin right, leading role. And there's a few kiss scenes in there. I have to kiss Ray, but I can't do it Barb. I mean, Ray is a friend but he's not someone I pictured having my first kiss with. So bloody confused, and to make it worse, Michael said he needed to talk to me tonight."

"Whoa, we had a Skype date tonight, you know I need those notes in Trig! I wasn't here!"

"Did you even listen to my dilemma?!" 

"Of course I did, stupid. I still don't see why it can't be me I mean it makes perfect sense even though we aren't romantic with each other you know I won't judge you and we will be-"

Gavin turned over to look Barbara in her eyes. "Barbara please, not this conversation again. I love you but-"

"Gavin here me out. We'll be together forever and I just think it would be cool. I would be honored to be your first kiss I would bring you presents too to make it special that way!" Gavin laughs at that part.

"You're too sweet to me Babs, but what will Lindsay say?"

"You know she won't mind, it's a best friend thing." 

"Well thanks love, but I think we both know who I need my first kiss to be."

"Well.... yeah but it's your life not mine like I said no judgy over here. If you explain the situation he will definitely agree to kiss you."

The bus stops, indicating that this was their stop. They both got up, grabbed their things and got off together.

"I'll think about it, I promise. If all fails, I'm definitely running back to home base."

"Guess the kiss will be a steal then huh?" Barbara says with a smirk.

"Sod off." Gavin laughs. "Call me tonight yeah?"

"Yeah ok. Better not be sexing Michael when you answer."

"No way in hell that's happen."  
Barbara reached her house first, Gavin walked her to the door.

"Gav, I'm 17 now. When we were 9, it was cute for you to walk me to my door. I think I'm ok now." She smiles at him.

"Better get use to it, as long as we're neighbours, this will always be a thing. Until Lindsay takes my job."

"Oh whatever, bye Gav."

"Later Barb." 

Gavin walked the short distance to his house where he greeted his foster parents Griffon and Geoff and ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. 

"Just ask him, if he's your best friend, he'll understand and help out." He said to himself over and over again as he turned on his Xbox and sat in his beanbag chair. 

'GavinoFree has 7 friends online'  
Gavin scrolls over to his friends and press Michael's gamertag. He began typing out his message but before he could even finish his sentence, a notification pops up.  
'MLP Michael sent you a message'

"Well, here goes nothing." Gavin said as he carefully pressed open.


	2. Stuck in oblivion

'4:31 PM: Put on your headset and join the party, dumbass. Rather say it than type it.'

Gavin did what he was told and quickly requested to join the open party. Only to wish seconds later he didn't.

"Hey Gavin." Ray spoke softly in his ear.

"What's up boi!?" Michael shouted through the headset.

"Hey guys."

"You guys up for some Halo?" Michael asked the party.

"I'm game, you in Gavin?" Ray asked, noticing his friend being awfully quiet. 

"Yeah, I could go for some Halo." Gavin wasn't going to let today's conversation slip by him as he sent Michael a private message asking him what was that note all about.

A reply was received within 20 seconds. 

'I want you to tell Ray.' MLP Michael 4:45 PM

'The hell I will, I need to talk to you.' GavinoFree 4:47 PM

'About what? You're not kissing me, you're kissing him.' MLP Michael 4:48 PM

'Don't play dumb, Michael. You said you had a lot to say on here.' GavinoFree 4:51 PM

"Why are you two so quiet? You still here right?" Ray asked.

"Yup we're here. Gavin has something to ask you about. You know, about Flaming Guns?" Michael said, listening very closely to Gavin's next response.

"Oh uhm. Did you know there uh. There's a um." Gavin stuttered.

"Spit it out dude, c'mon. What we're dating?" Ray said.

"Nah, we gotta kiss." Gavin said, acting nonchalant about the whole thing.

Ray's mic went dead silent. Michael and Gavin both waited for something. Any form of response from their friend. 

"Sweet. I've been told I'm a good kisser, so you don't have to worry. If that's what you're worked up about." 

"See Gav, told you he's good. Thinks he's so good, he'll fucking brag about it." 

"That's not what I'm worked up about." Gavin muttered to himself, the mic barely catching it.

"Ok so what is it then smart ass, he just said-"

"Why are you acting like this Michael?" Gavin shouted with a thick accent, butchering Michael's name.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Michael shouted back.

Gavin turned off his xbox in a fit of rage and threw his headset across the room. He crawled into his bed and wrapped himself up among the blankets, ready for Geoff to come upstairs to see why he was yelling. As if on cue, Geoff walks in, barely missed stepping on the headset laying on the bedroom floor. 

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" His fatherly instincts kicked in as he heard Gavin whimpering under the blankets.

"Why. Why couldn't I just be normal and already of had my first kiss. This is ridiculous."

"Whoa, where's this coming from?" Geoff sat on the edge of his bed.

"How long do you have?" Gavin asked, poking the top of his head out to look at his dad.

"As long as it'll take."  
..

"..and so now I get online, but he acts like we didn't just have that conversation in class." Gavin was now sitting up, blankets still covering him up.

"You know Michael, he can't remember half the shit he says. Try to approach this with him again. Honestly, Barbara is right. If he's really your best friend, he'll understand and help you out. I still don't see what's wrong with Barbara though.

"Geoff, she has Lindsay."

"Well, it's a nice gesture. Take her up on her offer, she's willing to help out."  
Gavin flipped back into his bed, yanking the blankets to cover his face. 

"But I want Michael, not Babs. She's like a sister, it would be weird."

"And kissing Michael isn't? I thought he was like a brother."

"He's been promoted, he's too cute to be a brother." Gavin said, muffling half of the sentence.

"Talk it out tomorrow. Just ask him. If he says no, then what friend is he."

"A very cute one that I like."

"What was that?"

"Oh c'mon Geoff this isn't rocket science." Another voice came from the bedroom doorway. Griffon walks in and sits next to Geoff on the bed.

"Little Gavvy here got himself a crush." She poked at him through the blankets, causing him to giggle.

"Griffon please." He laughed in between  
his words. "I'm 17, I'm too old for this."

"Never too old for tickles. And never too old for your first kiss. Do it and get it over with. Because I'm pretty sure you rather not have it in front of everyone in rehearsal. Maybe at school. Secretive. Wherever you guys go to make out and shit."

"Griffon..." Gavin whined.

"I'm just messing with you. You know, I didn't kiss Geoff until our 7th date."

"Why wait so long?"

"She claims that she didn't wanna fuck it up, even though she's had many boyfriends before." Geoff said, nudging at Griffon.

"When I kissed guys, I felt like they did all the work so I never really learned how to kiss a guy properly. I didn't wanna fuck this up." 

"She didn't. As you can see, we have a child." Geoff smirks.

"Guys. I'm still here." Gavin groans at his foster parents.

Both Griffon and Geoff got up and started leaving his room. "You can't keep this going, Gav. If by what you told me, you only have tomorrow, and Monday. That's it." Geoff said, before closing his bedroom door.

"I hope he has Barbara on speed dial."

"I think he's serious this time Geoff."

"C'mon Grif, you know he's had the biggest crush on Barbara."

"In middle school yeah, it's high school now. Do you not see the red flags?" 

Geoff stood there and thought about it. The way Gavin blushed if Michael's name was mentioned in any conversation. The way Gavin came home running full of excitement every time something happened between him and Michael. Maybe Griffon is right? 

"So what if he likes Michael, Michael is a flirt. He's not good for Gavin." Geoff finally said.

"Geoff....let this stay between them. I know you just want to protect him but-"

"Grif, he flirts with every girl he meets. Gavin sees it too, I overhear him with Barbara."

"Stop doing that."

"Can't help it."

They both stood there in silence, wondering what to do now. Griffon finally decides to head back downstairs to make dinner. Geoff begins to follow, only to stop after hearing a certain Canadian on the other side of the door.

..

"..plus he's not even that cute, Gav. Fuck him if he can't even listen to what you have to say."

"He's very cute Barb! Don't say that... Maybe he just forgot.."

"You were just arguing about how stupid he is, now you're defending him?!" 

"I'm sorry." Gavin whispered. "Listen, let's just drop this until tomorrow okay? You riding the bus?"

"Nah, Lindsay is giving me a ride. Want me to see if you can come along?"

"No, I rather not third wheel."

"You've never been a third wheel. Why are you saying that?" Barbara wishes she was over there to hug her best friend. He didn't deserve to be this upset over Michael.

"I don't know. It's getting late, I think I'll just go." 

"Gav it's only 8."

"I didn't sleep well. Goodnight."

"Alright, goodnight." Barbara felt defeated as she closed her laptop. Michael is tearing her best friend apart and he couldn't even see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets good in chapter 3. Kudos and comments are really nice. <3


	3. Do what needs to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating this. Honestly it's been in my notes and this was supposed to be the last chapter but I couldn't bring myself to finish it so I left it with a cliffhanger. So, enjoy.

Gavin woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. He remembers the events of last night, replaying over and over again, causing him to groan much louder than he intended. "Good morning to you too sunshine" Geoff said, poking his head in to see his pseudo son still lying in bed as if he didn't have school in about 30 minutes. "Can I stay home today Geoff, please?"  
"Oh no, don't think I forgot about last night, you have something that needs to be done."  
"I don't even care anymore." Gavin sighed. "Well, whether you kiss him or not, you still have to go to school. So get dressed so I can take you."  
After Geoff left his room, Gavin laid in the dark for another 5 minutes contemplating if it's even worth it to look decent today. Telling himself no, he got up and put on one of the oldest shirts he owned and some shorts, grabbed his bookbag and head downstairs, not even caring about his appearance.   
Geoff drove him the short 10 minutes to school. He tried to make small talk about the play Gavin was going to be in but after getting one worded answers, he dropped the conversation. Gavin hugged Geoff goodbye and got out of the car after he pulled up to the drop off area. He made his way towards his first block which was Spanish. As he rounded the corner of his school, he saw Michael talking to some chick he recognized from his Math class but barely knew. But what he did know about her was that she was the slut of their grade. He didn't mean to watch them from afar, it just sorta happened. Alexandria? He believed that was the girls name was all over Michael. Touching him, climbing onto his lap, whispering stuff into his ear. It was only so much Gavin could take before he eventually continued on his journey to class. "Arsehole." He muttered to himself. Was he talking about Michael or Alexandria, well, Gavin wasn't even sure himself. All he knows is that he just wants to go home.  
~  
Spanish was long and boring but it was finally over. Too bad the worst was yet to come. His next block was math which he had with Michael. And 'that slag' Gavin called her after seeing her walk in late to Spanish this morning. Since his math class was fairly close to his last block, he was the first one in, waiting for Michael to walk in any second and act like nothing happened last night.  
"Hey, you do the homework?" Gavin turned his head as Michael sat his stuff down in the seat next to Gavin. Michael then started poking Gavin playfully in his arm until he turned back around looking annoyed. "Heeeey gav." He gave Gavin that smile that he just couldn't resist no matter how pissed he doesn't know he made him. "Can I see the homework?" Gavin mumbled something and handed him the homework and took out his journal and began to write. Barbara then walked in and placed a note on Gavin's desk then proceeded to set her stuff down in the seat in front of him.   
'You ok?' The note read in a very pretty cursive writing. Gavin looked over to Michael as he copied his homework while looking up to make sure the teacher wasn't coming around to pick it up yet.  
'Not really but it doesn't matter.' He wrote back. Barbara then turned around and gave him a quizzical look. "Why? What's wrong?" She whispered, knowing Michael was still in hearing distance. "I saw him with that slag this morning. Touching all on each other. Well she did most of it." Barbara already knew who 'that slag' was considering she sits right next to her. "I'm sorry gav, but you still never-"   
"Yeah I do, I know I'm going to chicken out and just end up kissing Ray in third block and have to remember that he was my first kiss."   
"Whoa calm down there, Ray is still pretty cute too you know."  
"Yeah but-" Michael handed Gavin his homework back and whispered a small 'thanks' before returning his attention to Alexandria sitting right in front of him.  
"I still never know? It's clear to me now babs."  
"Well I'm still offering free first kisses, and I am in your next block." Barbara started to make kissy faces at Gavin as he started laughing, grabbing Michael's attention. Gavin noticed this and began to have a little fun now. He then made kissy faces at Barbara, which Michael was not looking too happy about. "Oh my gosh yes, I get to have my first kiss with my best friend in the whole wide world!" He cried just loud enough for Michael to get up and ask to use the restroom. Barbara was then told to turn around by the teacher and pay attention. Gavin however was flabbergasted. 'Did Michael just get jealous? Impossible.' Gavin thought to himself. Michael returned from the bathroom and paid no mind to Gavin or Barbara for the remainder of class. Not that it mattered to Gavin. /s  
~  
After many notes and a pop quiz later, there was 10 minutes left of class and Gavin took this opportunity to read this book he recently got from the school library. Mindless chatter filled the room as the teacher gave everyone permission to just "chill until the bell rings." Gavin was so interested in his book, he didn't even hear the conversation going on between Michael and Barbara. Until he was dragged into it. Literally. Michael grabbed Gavin's shirt, pulling him towards him while still looking Barbara dead in the eyes. "He's mine." Confused wasn't even a strong enough emotion to describe how Gavin was feeling in that moment. Then another hand grabbed Gavin's other side which he then realized it was Barbara as she said "no, he's mine."  
"Ok Gavin, pick who is yours!" Gavin couldn't even comprehend what was happening. He began to open his mouth only to shut it as the bell rang indicating it was time to go to his next block. Which was theatre.


End file.
